The Boy Who Died
by F.orbidden-L.ight
Summary: 12 years after the 'Dark War' Harry Potter appeared in the magical world, at Hogwarts, after giving a morale boosting talk to the students and teachers disaster occurs. Lord Ragnarius has struck again. Harry Potter is dead.
1. Prologue: When It All Went Wrong

The Boy Who Died

**Prologue: When it All Went Wrong**

_Daily Prophet_

_**BOY WHO DIED**_

_Twelve years after "He" defeated the Dark Lord a shocking incident has occurred. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen-One, The-Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord, was found dead in his apartment yesterday. _

_A shock has ran through the wizarding community today as news breaks out that Harry Potter, "Defeater of the Dark Lord", "Chosen One" etc etc. has died. When ministry officials visited Potter's accommodation this morning on official business, they found the quite peaceful, if not shocked, scene of Harry's body. No wounds were found or even any marks of struggle reported a senior examiner at St. Mungo's hospital for the sick and needy who had examined Mr. Potter's body. A source close to the victim, Luna Lovegood, seemed to be shaken by the news but agreed to give us an interview._

"_Harry was a great man and the world will sorely miss him. What I find strange is that he was killed two days after he gave a speech to Hogwarts. This could easily be Lord Ragnarius trying to lower the morale that was given by the first public speech Harry has made in years."_

_So is this the work of the Dark Lord Ragnarius? Or is there some other force at work?_

_Written and Edited by Rita Skeeter_

_Interviews by Rita Skeeter_

_**Recent Murders By Lord Ragnarius (p.10)**_

_**Where will he strike next? (p.11)**_

_**The Life History of The Boy Who Lived (p.12)**_

* * *

It 12 years since 'The Second Dark War' had ended, there were few stars in the sky and in the distance he could just see it, his home, well, the spot where his home had been. Hogwarts had been destroyed by Voldemort soon after Dumbledore fell, but Voldemort wasn't able to destroy the aged man's tomb. Harry's carriage headed towards the rebuilt castle.

The headmaster of Hogwarts had requested a speech to raise morale in the school, because, after twelve years of peace it seemed a new 'Dark Lord' was rising. It was one who called himself Lord Ragnarius. The headmaster and the rest of the staff were foreign wizards he'd never heard of. Minerva McGonagall was the only surviving ex-member of the Hogwarts staff but when asked if she wished to return to the position of Headmistress she had refused by saying that she wished to have a nice, quiet retirement. No prophecy had been made this time, but Harry was sure it would happen, just like Dumbledore had been prophesised to defeat Grindewald and just like Harry had been Voldemort's prophesised downfall.

Harry was 29 now but he acted more like he was 70, he supposed that he should, all but one of his companions had been brutally murdered by that bastard who thought himself a lord.

Even his girlfriend didn't make it, in the final battle Voldemort had took her hostage and killed her right in front of him, he felt his eyes moisten and felt tears flow down his cheeks, he thought of the look in her eyes as she'd been killed, it had been determined and adamant, she had known it would happen, she had known she would die but she went proudly to her downfall anyway. He felt the carriage stop at that point and stepped outside; as he walked through towards the new castle he felt his eyes moisten once more and threw a punch at the brick wall. His fists bled as he stood, fist still clenched and hand still touching the wall, he knew he was loosing it but made no attempt to stop it. He wished he could see her again he wished he could see any of them again. Only Luna knew how he felt, she had lost many too; she had her father though, Neville, her husband had to be killed by Voldemort himself after a massive 100 Death Eaters succumbed to death by Neville's wand alone.

Harry tried to calm himself but then an image of her flashed into his mind, her usually sleek and straight blonde hair now tangled and matted with blood. Her face was smeared with it also, but it wasn't that that made him cry, it was how she had seemed resigned to her fate and hadn't even tried to fight back.

All those thoughts fled from his mind as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, within the space of a second the second year was pressed against the wall with a wand to their throat. He saw the fear in the young boy's eyes and unconsciously tapped into his that fear filled brain. Harry felt himself learning the Hufflepuff boy's secrets and ambitions. Immediately he let go of him and he fell to the ground, but the boy was quickly up again and dusting off his robes. "Th…the headmaster was wondering what was keeping you and sent me to find you," It took Harry a moment to work out what the boy said but when he did he nodded politely to the boy and sent him on his way. Harry quickly changed his appearance to look more presentable and walked to the headmaster's office.

"Magnae," he said and the gargoyles sprung aside, Harry smiled, they'd designed the castle so it was exactly like the old one, and it seemed that the area had been only too eager to help, for it was the exact same as the original, even the room of requirement and the charmed roof of the great hall were the same.

Harry stepped inside and saw a young man, younger than he expected anyways, eyeing him critically. This man was tall, at least 6" 3, and there were no wrinkles in his face, he had long black hair which was styled to look similar to that of Sephiroth. He had sapphire blue eyes that seemed to hold you there and look into your very soul.

After a few minutes of both men studying each other intently, the headmaster stuck out a hand and said "Aeron Wade, it is a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded politely and responded by saying "As it is for me to meet you."

Aeron grinned happily and was almost bouncing as he led him t the great hall, Harry never really paid any attention to the man who wasn't a day over 27.

As they arrived at the Great Hall midway through supper an excited chatter erupted as the pupils saw who accompanied the head.

Harry walked toward the front of the room, his face devoid of any emotion, he stood there, everyone gazing at him and waiting for him to do or say something.

"I'm afraid I haven't came here on the best of terms, your headmaster has wished for me to come and tell you that you must take your schoolwork seriously, another battle, another war will soon be upon us and something you learn here could easily save your life," when a seventh year Slytherin snorted Harry's eyes bored into the teenagers.

"Don't believe me? I have two ways to prove it to you, I could challenge you to a duel," at this the young man's expression changed to one of horror and his face became, if possible even paler, "or I could tell you that I was only able to kill Lord Voldemort by disarming him and then using a spell you should ALL know very well." Harry looked at the boy and smirked, it seemed that no one would object to what he said now.

"As I was saying, something you learn here could save you life, but that doesn't mean you should just focus on work, in the next few years anything could happen and you should have fun while you can." He smiled slightly as he said this, remembering how she forced him to have fun at least once a day. He remembered grumbling about it afterward, but he missed it now, tears were threatening to fall again, but he couldn't, not here, not now.

Many faces looked at him eagerly, he sighed as he continued "There is a chance that many of you will die under this Dark Lord's reign unless it is put to a stop before it begins. I will give you the only advice I can, hold onto those that you love and never let them go, I did, if only for a second, and now I force myself to wake up every morning, there are times where I consider suicide because of the death toll." A few girls from multiple houses gasped at this, they found it hard to imagine that their hero and long-time crush could even consider such a thing.

Harry continued on, not even seeming to notice a lot of the hall's shock. "In the final battle I channelled all of my love for everyone I held dear to me, everyone that bastard, excuse the language headmaster, had killed. I channelled it into one curse, the deadliest curse I could think of, the killing curse. I expected the spell to be green like usual but it seemed that the spell colour depended on the emotion that triggered the spell. In this case love made the spell a pale pink, and when it struck he fell over and died."

Many people seemed surprised at the idea that love killed what was considered to be the darkest wizard ever known, darker than Grindewald and Ragnarius combined.

The Headmaster however smirked and then stood up and clapped, for a moment he was the only one who did so, then his applause was followed by the rest of the staff then the students reluctantly joined in.

Harry smiled and bowed, he nodded to the Headmaster for the last time and knew that it was time to take his leave.

* * *

Harry slunk down on the couch, cola in hand and turned on the television. He turned on the news and sighed, it was raining tomorrow. He watched as the newsreader reported several murders by a 'group of terrorists' and the people were at a loss as to how they did, as the wounds on them were shallow and shouldn't have even made them unconscious. There was also no poison found in their bloodstream. Ragnarius had struck again. He took a sip of the drink and leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, but that moment was all it took, Harry felt the feeling of wood against his neck and opened his eyes. A figure, all black except from some sapphire eyes hidden under a hooded cloak stood before him, a twisted grin set on his face. "So you killed my predecessor with love, eh? Well we can't have you doing that again….Negus Lacortumus" Even before the spell left the wand stuck in his neck Harry realised what was about to happen. The deadly curse would rip his heart to pieces.

The spell hit, Harry's eyes widened as his assassin let his hood fall back, long black hair? Sapphire blue eyes? Before him stood a familiar figure…but whom? Lord Ragnarius for certain, but who else? Before Harry could process the information he felt a blast of pain strike his body and his vision went black. Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

There was a plot bunny dancing around in my head dying to be written, it's only my second fanfic but it's already started off much better than the first. I got my first beta the amazing S-Author who I've known for ages. Reviews and even flames are appreciated and I look forward to reading you're views on the prologue.

Thanks for reading and tune in next time,

F.L.


	2. Chapter 1: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Twe

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the content of the books, I don't own the characters either, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction, I'd be doing the real thing.

**Chapter 1: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!**

After what seemed like no time at all Harry opened his eyes, for a moment he simply started around the room, revelling at the fact that he was once more alive, he could even remember the startlingly familiar features that had cast the deadly curse. As Harry looked around the Gryffindor dormitory he tried to remember how he was sent back, back to here of all places. He stayed true to his words after sixth year because he never did willingly return to the school as a student. So that meant that he was at the end of his sixth year and then as he looked around he realised something. Several people were also still asleep their eyes glittering with unshed tears. Many of them were muttering things and from a rather bad attempt at reading their lips Harry found that this was most likely just after Dumbledore died.

Inwardly Harry was dreading the funeral; it was something he'd hoped never to experience again, but already, after being thrust many years back into the past he was already facing one.

Harry still felt guilty about Dumbledore's death, when his friend's had been alive they'd told him it was a natural feeling since he was there, but they also reminded him that if he's shown himself he'd most likely have destroyed the wizarding worlds only chance of resistance, himself.

After that Harry hadn't been quite as bad but the guilt lingered still, and now it had surfaced. Harry still hadn't completely mastered occlumency, this time, however, he at least had a better grasp on it.

Harry lay there, still wondering about the mystery of his return to the past and over the identity of his killer. When a groggy Ron walked over and told Harry to wake up, Harry reacted with a start and quickly had a wand pointed at his best friend's throat. Ron grinned and held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, it's just me, the funeral starts in an hour and I thought you might wanna consider getting up." Harry threw an appreciative smile in Ron's direction before opening his trunk and digging around for some dress robes.

* * *

Harry remembered this funeral from the first time, he sat next to Ginny (who he quickly realised with a start was still his girlfriend in this time) and watched as Hagrid placed the former headmaster into the tomb and then ran back to Grawp, sobbing the whole time. Harry paid more attention to the people who spoke about Dumbledore, most were high ranking ministry officials and members of the Wizengamot. 

Harry listened attentively, he listened to them as they sang praises to him, things like "One of the greatest wizards to grace Britain," and "Powers to rival Merlin himself," were repeated constantly, and Harry remembered rather fondly the words Dumbledore had said back at the Great Hall during the Start of Term Banquet. On an impulse Harry walked up to the front when the supposed 'last' speaker was finished. He stood in front of his headmaster's final resting place and finally spoke. " All of the things you said about Professor Dumbledore may have been true, he was one of the best wizards to grace Britain and may have had powers to make Merlin gawk, but he was also a genius, and these are the words I shall remember him by: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Some people grinned at him and others looked slightly put out and confused. Harry looked around the crowd looking for _Her_. Emerald eyes locked with violet and Harry grinned slightly, and then returned to his seat.

Ginny looked at him for a moment before speaking to him "Harry, I know how hard that must have been for you and I'm so proud," Harry felt her lips brush against his and immediately stiffened, he felt like he was cheating on _Her. _

She pulled back and looked at him with questioning eyes, but at that moment the creatures of the lake and forest both decided to pay the deceased headmaster a tribute. Centaurs stepped out of the shade the forest created and raised their bows in tribute, after a few minutes of private mourning they loosed their arrows and they landed in a perfect circle around the tomb. Then Harry heard something, it sounded vaguely familiar, then with a flash of violent red flames a phoenix arrived in front of the tomb and let two tears hit the surface, Harry noticed with a start that what he had heard was a phoenix' song, spectators watched in awe as the two tears transformed the tomb, for a moment it seemed as though it was made out of water, then a ripple ran over it and it once again returned to stone, but it wasn't the same stone, Fawkes had gave the headmaster a tribute no-one else could have, a diamond tomb.

With one last mournful note Fawkes once again disapeared with a burst of red flames. Many people were simply staring at the spot the phoenix had been only moments before at the back of the crowd a man who looked startlingly similar to Dumbledore nodded and smiled a watery grin.

Strange Harry thought, he didn't remember that happening the first time 'round, he forced himself o concentrate as the merepeople gave their own tribute, their song could never rival that of a phoenix but it was touching nonetheless. After the funeral the Minister of Magic approached Harry, "Hello Harry! I was wondering if I might have a word." Harry made a move to stand up but stopped when Ginny tugged at his sleeve. This time it was his turn to throw a questioning look at her. When she said nothing he lifted her hand off of his sleeve and followed the minister toward the lake.

"Now Harry, I know we never got off to the best of starts during Christmas, but I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer?"

"No," Harry replied flatly. His tone suggested that the man should back off, he flinched for a moment before trying again.

"Harry, Dumbledore was a great man and an equally great wizard, I was appalled when I heard of his death and how it was caused, but I guess it's as the saying goes, 'A man's greatest trait is often their downfall."

Now Harry was beginning to loose his patience, honestly, who did this man think he was? Well of course he was the British minister, but, in Harry's eyes position meant nothing.

Dufus, as Harry had taken to calling him the first time 'round, continued on, unperturbed. " Harry, although many people refuse to believe it, the ministry is not stupid, and we can easily put two and two together, you and Dumbledore were doing something the night he died, what you were doing could prove to be vital information to the ministry, so will you tell us that at least?"

Harry's face was an emotionless mask, but inside he was seething, how DARE he even consider aksing Harry that? Harry took several moments to clear his mind before replying and that same flat tone, "No."

" Loyalty such as yours is admirable of course, but the man is dead! He's gone! And the sooner you come to terms with this the better it will be for us all!"

With a small smirk Harry replied with yet another line from his deceased mentor, "He will only be gone from the school when none there remain loyal to him."

Any onlookers would have seen a red faced Rufus Scrimgeour limping away from an equally red faced Harry Potter.

Harry gazed at the lake for sometime after that before he felt a hand briefly touch his shoulder in a tentative manner.

Harry turned around and saw his ex, no he corrected himself his soon to be ex girlfriend. "Ginny….." Before he could even utter another word she had pounced on him and proceeded to play a game of tongue wrestling.

When she pulled back Harry felt guilt rush through his veins as he thought of her, she was still alive at this moment, in fact if he went to Hogsmeade station at that moment he'd find her boarding the express. Ginny grinned at him for a moment before whispering in his ear in a seductive manner "You were saying?" Harry fought his hormones and pushed her off of him.

"Ginny I can't go out with you anymore," he said this in a resigned manner, as though he very much expected to be chased by bat shaped bogeys any second now. He was surprised however when she said something else.

"Why?" Her voice was cracking and she looked slightly hysterical.

"Ginny, look this has been fun and all, and while I've been with you, it's took my mind off of the war, but there's nothing between us, it's as simple as that." For a moment he was afraid she would slap him, but instead her eyes watered and she turned around and ran all the way back to Hogsmeade.

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were coming and knew that this was the first ting he'd have to change, instead of bringing them with him; Harry was going to push them away.

* * *

Harry Potter sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, this was the last time he'd make this journey and he felt slightly sad that he'd be making it alone. Ginny had came in earlier and tried to talk to him, in the end all it had resulted in was a hand mark that was visible on Harry's cheek. 

He was staring out of the window, he felt a strange longing for someone to feel the same as him, to know what it was like in the future, it was at that moment his compartment door slid open, Luna Lovegood walked in.

"Hello Harry, Ragnarius get you too?"

**Authors Note:**

Walks in bearing white flag erm…hey guys! I suppose you're wondering where I've been? Writers block has took it's toll on me I'm afraid and only now have I got past it. I should write more frequently now that I've got by this chapter because I had to make sure all the original things from the funeral happened well adding bits of my own.

Next chapter will be entirely my own works and I might finally reveal who this mysterious _Her_ is! As always read and review I don't mind flames or constructive criticism!

Tune in next time,

F.L.


	3. Chapter 2: 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow, angels sing that this poor fanfiction author doesn't own the rights to Harry Potter or it's characters etc. They are copyrighted to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury repectively.

The Boy Who Died

Chapter 2: #4 Privet Drive

Harry gawked at her for several minutes, here he was, moments after wishing that someone would be here to understand the situation the same he did, and almost as soon as he'd thought it he had been answered, in the form of Luna Lovegood. Many minutes had passed before Harry regained control of his senses enough to question her. "If you really are from _my_ time then you would be able to tell me what house my girlfriend was," he flinched slightly as he said this, the events that lead the a hand mark being visible on his face still too clear.

Luna smiled at him slightly, her dirty blonde hair tied back neatly in a bun. She replied almost immediately after the question was asked with a brisk, "Slytherin."

Harry was sitting, for the second time in 5 minutes, gawking at Luna, "B ... But how?" Harry was struggling to overcome his shock, he thought he was the only one here, now, he was finding out that Luna had come too, "Did anyone else get sent back?"

Luna shook her head in the negative, "Not that I know of."

* * *

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the train Ginerva was a mess, her face was soaked because of the amount of time she'd spent crying, she'd never actually meant to use it, she'd taken it as a joke, but the temptation became too much in the end. She felt horrible for dosing him with it.

She opened her trunk and pulled out the heart-shaped rose coloured bottle before slinging at full force against the wall. Shards of glass and droplets of Amortentia slid down the wall. She quickly scourgified the mess before the train pulled to a halt and she dragged her trunk off of the train.

* * *

_Harry slowly raised his head and stared at the familiar surroundings of number four, Privet Drive. What had already been a horrid day was rapidly getting worse. Not only did he have to appear unannounced on the Dursleys' doorstep, but he'd also have to tell them that two other __freaks__ would be joining him this afternoon. The corner of Harry's mouth twitched humourlessly as he envisioned how they'd take the news._

_Harry wished he didn't have to come back at all, but circumstances prevented it, Ron and Hermione were making brief stops at their respective homes before apparating (or in Ron's case, side along apparated) over to Privet Drive, Harry reluctantly let his mind wander back to Ginny. He'd felt bad about leaving her, but he knew that she was his excuse to escape from his destiny, but with the death of his headmaster it was time for him to step up and do what he should have done as soon as he heard about it, not escape, but face it, and try to improve upon his current skills._

_It was a more confident man that returned to his Aunt and Uncle's house, this year had changed him and soon his relatives would find out._

* * *

_Ron and Hermione appeared in his bedroom just as the door of it slammed, Harry sat on the bed, nursing a wounded pride. His Uncle had said a lot of things that were most likely true, and as Harry lay back and considered it; he hadn't ever really made use of his potential, he'd lased around and let Hermione do all of the studying. This left Harry at a disadvantage, he couldn't constantly rely on her for knowledge._

* * *

Harry raised his hand and stared at the door, in his head he was still coming to grips with the fact that everyone he loved was alive, that already he had altered his future and that of Ron and Hermione's too.

Harry knew it was important that he returned, it wasn't for his own protection, for he was more than capable of looking after himself, but the Dursley's would be high up the list of muggles Voldemort wanted dead. Harry knew that the blood wards weren't as capable as Dumbledore had always said, but understood the old man's logic, Harry would have flat out refused to stay, even if it did result in the death of his relatives, at least he would have in the original timeline.

Harry knocked and put on a pleasant smile as he waited. Eventually a bony faced Aunt Petunia opened the door and poked her head out, "Oh it's you, I supposed you'll be staying until your birthday?" Harry nodded briefly before running up the stairs. I kept his trunk in a dark corner of the room and placed Hedwig's cage in its usual place.

* * *

Life slipped back into a normal routine at Privet Drive, Harry would wake up at dawn and jog for about half an hour and then he would return to the house, get changed, and start cooking breakfast, however it was a surprise to Harry when his Aunt weeded and trimmed the garden in place of Harry. To say he was confused was a bit of an understatement, when had she ever so much as offered to help him?

Dinner was normally a quiet affair, Dudley had slimmed considerably following his new diet and was still following it, and Vernon could normally be heard ranting about people at work until Harry entered. Petunia was probably the most civil and Harry felt a small spark of hope, maybe, just maybe things were already improving slightly.

Things stayed like that for a fortnight before something changed, Harry woke up one morning to the beautiful sound of an owl pecking at his window and letting out an impatient hoot. Wiping his eyes and slipping on his glasses Harry opened the window and untied the letter from the owl. Familiar loopy handwriting was on the envelope and Harry tore at it excitedly. A clang was heard as a piece of parchment and two rings fell out and hit the wooden floor. Picking up the rings and parchment he put the rings atop his dresser and read.

_Harry,_

_This has been delivered then? No need to fret, I've simply started upon the next and hopefully my last great adventure. Something has obviously happened to me as we went to retrieve the horcrux and for that I am deeply sorry, for there is still knowledge to be given to you, and now you will have to work out several of these clues yourself._

_I never wrote myself a will so I guess this is my equivalent to t for you, I wrote several letters that should be delivered simultaneously, yours however is the most important and I hope that most of this can be done without too much hassle._

_There are three books out of my personal collection that may interest you and aid you in your quest, while they are not by any chance rare they ARE old and as such fragile, please be gentle when handling them, The books are known as: The Troll Wars: A truthful account by Amarius Wade published 1079, A Thief of Fire by Clyde Potter published 1203 and Thy Most Evil Acts Author Unknown Publication Unknown. I realise that you may not realise the importance of these titles but please respect my wishes and read them, they will help you greatly._

_Next I wish to give you knowledge of your status as leader of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Dumbledore, the house of Potter was only ever a middle class family until you took over, it gather substantial interest but is not considered ancient and noble and therefore is not given a ring as proof of status. The rings should have arrived with this letter and when you put them on your status will be confirmed. With this status you will gain Access to the money and heirlooms of both families, Mr. Sirius Black cleared the family vault of anything dangerous so there is no need for caution, I only ask that you manage this money wisely, for although it may seem like it, it will eventually run out._

_Last of all I wish you to look after Fawkes and should he accept you bond to him as your familiar, he has been a faithful and enlightening companion in my 106 years upon this planet and I hope that he should do the same for you._

_For the past 6 years of fun you have given me I'm afraid I can only say this last thing, Thank You and Goodbye._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Closing his eyes Harry smiled slightly, even now Dumbledore was full of surprises. He slipped on both of the rings and was surprised ,when he felt a rush of power, he wondered when he'd see Fawkes but knew that it would eventually sort itself out.

A/N:

When I looked back on this story I felt bad for abandoning it, It seemed like it had a lot of potential and with this chapter I RUINED it, so I went back and re- wrote my plot line for the 5th time and settled on this. It makes the chapter less cluttered than before and sets things up better for what I'd planned, however, because of this it means the wedding is not likely to be until chapter 4 or 5 and you already have a good idea of what's happening next chapter if you were dedicated readers. Basically this is my attempt at becoming more active, I promise, I never did that the other times!

And also, although it has yet to be mentioned Harry is still pretty much two separate people. His 17 year old self and his 29 year old self. So he is still bound to make some reckless moves. Just as a heads up for future chapters.

And now to conclude my longest authors note to date I shall thank you and beg that you review and tune in next chapter!

Forbidden.light


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys….**

Well hello there! It's been a long time. Lots of unfulfilled promises, stories that never arrived, deadlines I never met.. I could say I'm sorry, I could say that I'll do better this time, but I think that deep down none of you would believe me.

I lost the password to this account around two years ago, I stopped writing fanfiction not long afterwards and it's only recently that I've started again. But being unable to remember my password (until today because I went to log into my new one and somehow remembered the details for this account instead) I had to make a new account. I never did finish the Boy Who Died, I never finished any stories on this account did I?

But I have a new, much more light-hearted story in progress on my new handle, and I'm actually thinking that, after I finish that, I might revisit the boy who died for a third time with a view to finishing it this time :P I'd hope that, if you enjoyed the way I wrote then, that you might consider reading the new tales that have been escaping from my keyboard. So yeah, I'd hope that all of my old friends, you original people who read my stories and gave me critiques, would consider seeing what my writing has evolved into, give me hell for it again! I'd like to think you all helped me improve my standard of writing; I'd love to hear from some of you again!

My new handle can be found by adding /~gradualdescent after the ffnet URL. Or searching for Gradual(dot)Descent !

My new story is called Pick Me Up and, eventually, will be a Harry/Luna, post-war story. It's mostly light hearted although there seems to be a pretty sad back story between Hermione and Ron forming…

Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope to see you all where the story continues


End file.
